Relational database query language (RDQL) can provide a user with a means for gathering and manipulating data that is stored in one or more databases. Generally, enterprise application developers are faced with the challenge of processing growing amounts of data efficiently and presenting the data in real-time in such a manner so as to meet complex operational and strategic requirements. In some cases, application developers rely on RDQL to organize large amounts of data into summary tables presented in a live dashboard (e.g., a table displayed and updated in real time). As an example, the live dashboard can contain aggregated data associated with some period of time.
Generally, materialized view constructs in RDQL can save pre-calculated query results in a temporary table, but the history of previous view results is lost. Moreover, in some circumstances, materialized views are unable to address naturally with aggregate functions. For example, existing materialized views are unable to allow aggregated data to be viewed in a sliding window where the aggregations are based on fixed time slices inside that window timeframe. As another example, existing materialized views are unable to allow data to be retained in a view only falling into a period. A need exists for an extension of the materialized view constructs in RDQL.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.